


The Chain of Command

by queenofinsanity6



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, No Aftercare, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofinsanity6/pseuds/queenofinsanity6
Summary: Hux is fed up with Kylo Ren's incompetence and thinks it's about time to make it clear who's really in charge.Minor spoilers for The Last Jedi! Probably more than minor in future chapters.





	The Chain of Command

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of a relationship in future chapters, but the dubcon will... probably never entirely go away. Be prepared for that.

Two days after the death of the Supreme Leader, Hux was unbelievably frustrated. The handful of rebels that had gotten away should have been so small and weak as to be entirely helpless, but the stories popping up everywhere of the heroic last stand of Luke Skywalker and the tenacity of the rebels were enough to give him a headache. Nothing was going wrong, exactly, but the proliferation of sympathetic stories about the rebels would not end well.

Worse, Kylo Ren had spent the entirety of the last two days locked in his quarters ‘meditating’. Hux knew better than to believe that. Ren had lost, again, and he was pouting about it. Possibly coming up with some way to blame it all on that girl or on Hux himself, furthermore. The occasional explosions and smoke coming from the room were not encouraging. So much for a new Supreme Leader. Ren had tried to claim the title, but he could not hold up to it and instead of any productive pursuits, it would be more temper tantrums.

Disgraceful.

It was time someone did something about the worthless excuse for a sith. He’d killed the Supreme Leader, and they did need someone who could use the force. It was a very effective scare tactic, after all, and with at least one jedi working with the scum, there would need to be someone who could combat them. Unfortunately, it was up to Hux, it seemed, to force Ren out of his self pity.

Hux did not bother to knock on Ren’s door. The Supreme Leader had given Hux access to all areas of the ship, including Ren’s room, and the idiot had not thought to change his door code to prevent access. Hux could step inside easily and examine the wreckage. Nearly everything was shattered, half of the room seemed to be on fire, and Ren… seemed to be the lump of cloth near the window surrounded by char marks and ash. He sighed and stepped across the rubble, grabbing the lump of cloth and yanking it upward. Ren made a childish whining noise and reached for the cloth, but did not manage to retrieve it in time to spare Hux from the view of a seemingly nude Kylo Ren.

“Are you well, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked him, scorn clear in his voice. “We have not heard from you in days.”

Ren groaned. “Get out, Hux.” 

The General sighed and dropped the cloak so he could cover himself again. “We have work to do. Dress yourself.”

“You dare to tell me what to do?” Ren snapped, shifting to stand in an attempt to look intimidating. It would likely have worked, were he not also awkwardly trying to cover himself in the cloak as quickly as possible.

“I dare, Supreme Leader.” Hux stepped closer, a dangerous look in his eyes. “You lack discipline.”

Ren made a move to choke him, but for once Hux was faster. Half a moment later, Hux had a blaster to Ren’s head, and the constriction on his throat vanished. Hux laughed. “Even you can’t stop a blast at this range. You will do as I say.”

The sith took a deep breath, seething. “What exactly do you intend to do? You can’t keep that gun to my head and expect me to get anything done.”

Ren had a point, although Hux was not going to let him know that. “I’m sure there’s plenty that can be done like this.” he answered smoothly. “Perhaps I should merely make it clear who is in charge of whom.” 

“It’s kind of hard to forget with a blaster pressing into the side of my head, Hux.” Ren snapped

If Hux were less dignified, he would have rolled his eyes. “That is the general idea, supreme leader” The title was a clear mockery now, and he felt him cringe against him. That cringe gave him an idea. He used his free arm to pull Ren closer, wrapping it around his waist. Their bodies had already been close enough to touch, but now… now their closeness was intimate in a way that was clearly apparent to both of them.

Ren stiffened a bit, tightening the cloak around him, and Hux laughed again.”Perhaps this is the answer to our dilemma.”

“What are you doing?” The younger man didn’t seem to comprehend the meaning of this closeness. There was an undeniable lewdness to the way their hips were pressed together, but the possibilities of that lewdness seemed to evade him.

“Despite your attitude problems, you are reasonably attractive. I can’t say this is the first time I’ve considered having you.”

“You can’t be serious.” Ren sounded afraid now, realizing all at once the danger he was in, and Hux found that he was enjoying the fear in his voice. 

He yanked the cloak off of his captive, tossing it to the side. “I am very serious, Ren. I am going to have you right here, with my gun to your head, and you will remember in the future that you do not cross me. Ever.”

“I could still kill you, you know.” It was an empty threat, and they both knew it. His voice shook as he made made it.

“Fast enough to avoid a blaster bolt to your temple? I think not. You would be dead and I would merely be left with a bruise on my throat or perhaps some burns. My way is far faster, I’m afraid.” Hux leaned in and kissed his cheek to emphasize his point. 

Ren’s body went rigid, pulling away as much as he dared. “You will pay for this.”

“Somehow, I don’t think I will. You won’t want anyone to even wonder why you would want revenge on me. And you and I both know that left up to you, the First Order would be destroyed in a month. You need me.” Hux pulled him closer again, yanking his hips back against his crotch

Kylo yelped, breathing harder in his failure to suppress his panic. “I will.” His voice cracked and he took a deep breath before trying again. “I will find a way to make you suffer for this.”

Hux chuckled in his ear, biting down on his earlobe and rocking his hips against Ren’s conveniently bare ass. He’d have to thank the boy for conveniently stripping himself later. That would make things far easier for him. There would be no need to navigate through his usual ridiculous getup. It did make his ass look well, but he preferred the warmth of his bare skin under his palm. He’d fantasized about this more than once, but the knowledge that it was actually happening made him almost painfully hard.

Kylo sounded miserable, but seemed to have elected to stop talking entirely, focusing on keeping his breathing still. Perhaps he was trying to find a way out of this with the force. There wouldn’t be one, Hux was sure. He was too frightened, too vulnerable, too distracted to make his way out of this situation. That had always been his weakness, and it seemed it would always be his downfall. He squeezed Ren’s limp cock, biting into his neck. There was no use rushing into things, and just because he was forcing the other man didn’t mean it had to be mechanical. There was a certain thrill to toying with him, forcing small bits of pleasure from the other man without his consent. His body would rise to the bait, no matter the man’s actual feelings on the matter.

“There’s no use worrying about dignity at this point.” Hux murmured in his ear. “It will be easier for you if you relax.” He stroked Ren’s half hard cock teasingly. “You might even enjoy yourself.”

Kylo squirmed, making an uncomfortable noise. Clearly he didn’t dare fight too hard, but he wanted to. “Just… get it over with.”

“I like to take my time.” Hux tells him smoothly, biting down on his collarbone and savoring the resultant noise. It sounded almost pleasurable. He was delighted by the possibility that Ren might actually end up enjoying himself. His own body betraying him would be the crowning achievement of the night, if he could make that happen. Hux continued to stroke his cock leisurely, continuing to grind up against him. He was patient enough to wait until the boy was worked up enough to want him. Judging purely by his stiffening cock, it wouldn’t be long now. He continued to kiss and bite his neck as he stroked, harsh and oddly efficient in his efforts. 

Sure enough, it wasn’t long before Ren let out a muffled, shameful moan. It was, of course, followed by an attempt to push him away that sent them both flying back toward the wall. Hux wasn’t letting go of his captive, after all. He laughed and pressed the blaster harder into his temple. “You didn’t really think you’d get away from me that easily, did you? The fun has only just started”

“I will kill you in your sleep.” Ren growled, panting. “It will be long, and painful, and-” 

Hux cut him off, spinning them around and shoving him face first into the wall. “Shut up. I don’t want to hear your impotent threats.” He shifted the blaster to press in on the nape of his neck so that he could pin him with one hand and use the other to unfasten his pants. There wasn’t any lube in the vicinity, which would make this difficult, but it wasn’t as though he particularly minded hurting the other man. Still, at least a little moisture would be helpful. 

He shifted back a tiny bit and moved the blaster back to his temple. “Turn around and kneel. You’re going to suck my cock before we get started.”

Ren turned around slowly, looking somewhat mystified as to this new development. “What? Seriously?”

Hux shrugged with a falsely casual smile. “I could just go in dry, if you’d prefer. But the medics would probably ask questions if you came in bleeding.” Saliva wasn’t a very good lube, but Hux wasn’t going to tell him that. Best to make him think this would help. As much as part of him wanted to do the boy serious harm, it would be better for everyone involved if Ren could relax enough not to have internal injuries.

Ren stared at him for a long moment, before slowly sinking to his knees and eyeing Hux’s cock uncertainly. He seemed almost ready to refuse. A bit more pressure on his temple from the blaster seemed to solve the issue, however, and Kylo closed his eyes before awkwardly wrapping his lips around the other man’s length. 

If Hux had expected a good blow job, he’d have been bitterly disappointed. Ren was awkward and uncertain and kept glaring at Hux. Hux had known better than to expect that from the situation, and focused more on enjoying the sight of the ‘Supreme Leader’ on his knees, sucking his cock. Ren had gorgeous lips, after all. Not to mention the sheer egotistical pleasure of having someone so powerful behaving so humbly.

Finally, once Hux decided he wanted more, he grabbed a handful of Ren’s curls and yanked him away. “Enough. Turn back around and do try to relax.” He waited for Ren to stand up and turn back to face the wall, then slipped a finger up and into his ass. Kylo made a noise that was sounded both surprised and uncomfortable, but seemed to be making an effort not to tense up. 

“MMm, good.” Hux growled, stroking inside of him in an attempt both to loosen him up and to get another moan out of him. It was something of a battle with himself to do this properly instead of just forcing his cock inside of him, but it would be worth it. Rape or no, sex was worth doing properly. 

As soon as he thought he Ren could handle it, he added a second finger, stretching him quickly and making a point of rubbing his prostate in the process. That inspired a shaky, breathy noise that made Hux’s cock twitch. The boy really was enjoying this, despite himself. 

He couldn’t wait anymore. Hux removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock, easing in slowly and groaning. It was even better than he’d expected. Ren’s pained whimpering barely even registered past the surging pleasure of knowing that he’d actually done it. He was fucking the sith at gunpoint, and the power of it made him giddy. He had never needed the force to accomplish what he wanted, just quick wits and a faster trigger finger. Now he had a literal sith lord helpless, letting him do anything he wanted. Oh, what could be better?

Hux wrapped his arm once again around his waist, squeezing his cock for a moment before shifting for a better grip to thrust into him. “Good. This is where you belong.” He told Kylo sharply, nipping again at his ear. “Underneath better men.”

Kylo tensed a little and Hux hissed, enjoying the pressure. “Your whole life you’ve sought out men to serve. Men whose boots you happily licked. This is what you wanted all along. To be controlled by a better man.”

Hux pounded into him, but his voice was oddly steady, punctuated with moans instead of interrupted by them. He was intent on maintaining control until he could force Ren to lose his. He was winning that battle, judging by the oddly clipped moans he seemed to be trying desperately to suppress. It was no use, however. “You’re enjoying this. Don’t deny it, Ren. You wanted this, wanted me inside you, wanted me using you.”

“Shit” was Ren’s only response, full of shame. He went quiet, breathing harshly. Hux bit down on his shoulder and kept going, shifting to aim for the other man’s prostate. That got a proper moan, and Hux kissed his neck, encouraging him to continue. This was glorious, he wanted more from the other man and more of his own pleasure, seeking both with the single minded determination he usually reserved for military matters.

Ren seemed to be wearing down physically and emotionally. He felt looser in Hux’s arms, letting the wall and Hux support him. He was making more noise, as well. Hux could tell that he was giving up, which was exactly what he’d hoped for. He was so beautiful like this, surrendering entirely to Hux’s will and their shared lust. Covered in bruises from Hux’s ‘affection’, panting and moaning softly, it was everything he could have possibly hoped for from the encounter.

“Good, yes” He breathed in his ear. “Let go, enjoy it while it lasts.” Ren’s hips actually seemed to move a bit in response. Hux hoped that was in search of more pleasure. He stroked the other man’s cock and drove at his prostate, eager to complete his humiliation. 

Ren’s climax seemed to happen fairly abruptly. One minute he was rocking his hips hesitantly, moaning into the wall, the next he was tensing up, cock twitching, tiny sparks of electricity playing between their bodies. Hux had to pin him harder against the wall to keep him upright, as his knees seemed to be giving out on him.

The small pinpricks of pain from the electricity felt incredible, and energized Hux further. He shifted his free hand away from Kylo’s cock to grip his hip and thrust harder, blindly seeking his own release now that he’d gotten what he wanted from the other man. It didn’t take long after that delightful display. He gripped his hips hard, leaving one last bruise as he came. Hux breathed hard for a moment, then let go of Kylo’s hip, fastened his pants, and smiled. “Good. See, this was exactly what you wanted. Look how much you enjoyed it.”

Kylo slid to the floor, not turning to look at him. Instead, he rested on his knees, forehead against the wall. “I guess I did.”

Hux holstered his blaster, knowing the boy would not retaliate. “Clean yourself up. I expect you on the bridge in an hour. We have work to do.”

“... Fine.”

Hux smiled at him, then stepped out of the room without another word.


End file.
